Picture of You
by shine my star
Summary: On the first day back to school, Kagome bumps into someone and takes her picture...with her underwear showing! He says he'll delete it later, but only if they meet again. How will Kagome get out of this mess?
1. Ready, Pose, Click!

Hello!

So, this is my first attempt at writing on fanfic and first attempt at writing a story for Inuyasha. We'll see how it goes. But I hope you enjoy it :)

Without further ado...

**SUMMARY**: On the first day back, Kagome bumps into someone and asks to take her picture. While she's confused, he takes the picture. When she asks why he tells her her underwear is showing. He says he'll delete it later, but only if they meet again. Afraid that he'll show it to everyone, she agrees. How will Kagome get out of this mess?

* * *

Years ago, a young girl full of fantasized romances, like any other girl wistfully dreaming of true love, wrote in her now neglected diary:

_One day that person will find me. That person meant for me._

.

.

.

"I'm off to school, Mama!" Kagome cried from the door, tapping the front of her shoe.

The girl ran down the long stairs and stopped at the bottom. The sun was beaming. Kagome raised her hand to block out the sun as she looked up at the clear sky.

"It's my last year in high school." She smiled. "Let's make it a great one!"

.

.

.

Kagome leaned back in her chair and stretched out her arms. "Finally it's lunch time!"

As Kagome was standing up from her desk, two girls came up to her. "Hey, Kagome. Want to eat lunch with us?"

Kagome smiled. "Hi, Eri, Ayumi. Sorry, not today, I'm meeting Sango."

"Okay. Tell her we say hi."

"Sure," Kagome said, leaving the classroom.

_Today has been good so far. The classes aren't too hard and the teachers don't seem too strict. Though, I'm kind of sad Sango and I weren't put in the same class._

As Kagome went down the hallway, she passed a couple caught up in a heated kiss. A thought popped into her head. _Without Sango around, maybe I should get a boyfriend so I won't feel so alone._ Kagome giggled. _Yeah right_.

Kagome made to turn around the corner, but collided into something solid. Losing her balance, she landed on the cold, hard floor. "Ow!" She looked up to see what she hit and found a boy sitting on the floor, staring at her.

Smooth face, chiseled cheeks. Piercing, violet eyes. Silky raven hair spilled over his shoulders, down to his elbows. Chest covered by a crimson collared button down shirt with the sleeves roughly rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons undone, giving a peek of his toned, tan skin. Black slacks covered his legs and black shoes adorned his feet.

_Whoa..._Kagome couldn't find her voice to apologize. His eyes intensely roamed her face as if trying to memorize every line, every curve, every shadow. He stood up. Kagome was still transfixed on his eyes and didn't notice the change of levels or that he took out his cellphone. _He's so—_

"Can I take your picture?"

Kagome blinked, breaking out of the spell. _What?_ "Eh? W-why would you want a picture of me?" Kagome heard the clicking of the camera phone. "Huh?" Kagome stood up.

The boy smirked. "Well, because…your underwear was completely exposed."

"Eh?" There was a pause. The boy looked like the wolf who ate the lamb. Then it sunk in with a resounding thud in Kagome's mind. Kagome felt her face burning. "EEHHH?! _Pervert, delete it, delete it!_" Kagome lunged for the phone.

He stood a good head above her, it was too easy to just raise his hand to keep the phone out of her reach. He laughed. "Keh. No way!"

Kagome took a deep breath to yell. "_WHA—_"

"If you want me to delete this," he showed the picture, "meet me in the old music room tomorrow at this time." And there was the digital image of herself...looking dumbfounded, sitting on the floor leaning back on her hands, her knees bent and her uniform skirt scrunched up to her waist showing on full display her pink panties with a white dogface sticking out its tongue.

The boy's eyes glinted fiendishly.

Kagome was shell-shocked. "Are you threatening me?"

The boy shrugged nonchalantly and began to turn away. "I wonder what I should do with the picture if you don't come."

Kagome felt the color draining from her face. _What will I do if this gets spread around? I have to find a way to get that phone and delete it!_

"Of all things," the boy murmured to himself as he closely examine the picture, "you're wearing pink panties with a dog print. Cute." But the girl wasn't even paying attention. His eyes glanced at the time in the corner of the phone screen. "Oh. I have to get back to class." He set off toward his classroom.

Kagome's hardened eyes snapped to his back. "Wait!"

The boy looked over his shoulder and lifted a questioning, dark eyebrow. He noticed her body language. _Straight posture, feet solid on the ground, hands clenched, shoulders squared, mouth frowning and eyes glaring...she's ready for a fight..._ Internally, he smirked. _Bring it on, Kagome!_

If Kagome had a visible aura surrounding her, it would have been rippling, electric blue fire, dangerously on the verge of losing control. "I'll meet you tomorrow at lunch break! Don't you dare go showing that around!"

"Kagome?" Footsteps came around the corner and a girl appeared. "I thought I heard you."

Kagome turned her torso and saw her friend. "Oh. Sango. Hi."

Sango frowned. "Is everything all right?"

Kagome turned back, but he was gone. Sighing heavily, Kagome faced Sango. _I could tell her and—no, I can't keep relying on others to help me. I'll handle this myself_. With a forced smile, Kagome answered, "Yeah, I'm fine, just some idiot boy. Nothing I couldn't handle."

Sango wasn't convinced. "If your sure…but you tell me if anything is wrong, okay?"

Kagome nodded, and this time with a genuine smile, "Okay, Sango."

Sango sighed. She knew once Kagome got something in her head, there's no way to get it out. _Kagome, I hope you know what you're doing._ Putting on a calm face for her friend, she said, "Good. Now, come with me. There's someone I want you to meet."

"Ooh! Is it a boy?"

Sango couldn't stop the blush from covering her cheeks. "S-so what!" Kagome laughed.

Around the corner and down the hall, the boy grinned at hearing her laughter and looked back at the picture. "Found you, Kagome."

.

.

.

Kagome slid open the door. "I'm home!"

Her mother's voice rang from the kitchen. "Welcome home, dear!" Appearing in the hall as Kagome took off her shoes, her mother asked, "How was your first day back?"

Kagome paused. His smirking face flashed blazingly in her mind. "As good as a first day can be."

Her mother smiled brightly. "Great."

Kagome sighed. "I'm going to study and do homework."

Her mother walked back to the kitchen. "I'll call you when dinner is ready."

Reaching her room, Kagome closed the door behind her. She let her school bag drop to the floor and she plopped on to her bed, face down. She growled into her pillow. "That jerk! Just who does he think he is! I should tell the principal about this…"

She could almost picture that arrogant smirk and hear his tenor voice mocking her. _"What, you scared? Keh. I'll just share this picture with the whole school."_

Kagome fisted her hands and growled again. _That jerk! I won't let him get away with this!_ Then, Kagome realized something. _W__ait, I didn't even get his name...and he wasn't wearing his uniform._ Kagome shook her head. _Argh, I can't keep thinking about that idiot the whole time. I have other things to worry about other than some stupid, immature boy! _

Kagome got off her bed. She picked up her school bag and sat down at her desk. _I'll show him that he doesn't control over me. I'll show him that he doesn't faze me. JERK! _

.

.

.

That night, the young woman dreamt of a long, forgotten dream from younger days:

_One day he will find me. The one only for me._

_

* * *

_

What did you think?

Thanks for reading! :D

_~ shine my star_


	2. Tête à tête

Hello again!

Thanks to those who reviewed and those who just read. I'm really happy to know my story got out there. So here's Ch. 2...

**tête-à-tête**: a face-to-face meeting, or private conversation between two people, usually in an intimate setting.

Please enjoy :)

* * *

**The next morning**...

Kagome dragged herself into the classroom. She collapsed into her chair and dropped her forehead onto her desk.

"Arghhhhh…" Kagome moaned.

Eri spotted her. Concerned, she made her way towards Kagome. Eri lowered down to her knees to level with Kagome. "Kagome? Are you okay?"

"Arghh…" Kagome moaned again.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse."

Kagome sighed and lifted her head. "No. I'm fine."

Eri frowned. "I could go with you if you want."

Kagome sat up and smiled meekly. "Really, I'm fine. I'm not feeling sick or anything. Just feeling a bit anxious. I'm sorry for worrying you."

An inquiring eyebrow rose. "Anxious? About what?" Then both eyebrows popped up, eyes gleamed eagerly. "Is this about a boy?"

Kagome winced and that's all Eri needed for confirmation. Eri squealed and jumped up happily. "It's about time! Did he confess to you? Is he hot?"

Kagome sighed irritatedly, which Eri chose to ignore..._Leave it to her to think it's something romantic__. I'm glad that Yuka and Ayumi aren't here, otherwise I'll never hear the end of this_. "Not exactly…" _More like he blackmailed me! Jerk!_ "I didn't notice if he was 'hot'." _Actually...I think I was drooling when I first saw him...but that's beside the point!_

The short-haired girl sighed wistfully. "Maybe he's just shy." Kagome almost snorted. "Maybe he's waiting for the right moment." It took all of Kagome's patience to stop herself from getting up from her seat and leaving Eri talking to herself. "And how did you _not_ notice! He must've _really_ good been if you're avoiding the question."

Kagome felt her temper slipping. She didn't want Eri to keep talking about him as if she knew him. But she squashed that feeling, not wanting to think about what it could mean. "It's nothing serious, Eri. So please don't tell anyone. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

This time Eri sighed disappointedly. "Ok, Kagome. You know, this reminds me of our first year."

That broke Kagome's anger-bubble. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Eri giggled. "You don't remember? It's tradition for the third-years to welcome the first-years, like we did yesterday. Of course that means the third-years check out the newbies. You had quite the number of confessions from upperclassmen when we entered high school." She tapped a finger on her chin. "Now that I think about it, you were quite popular."

Kagome had a mini-flashback...

_An older boy stood with a hand nervously rubbing his neck as he waited for her answer._

_Kagome blinked. "Go out with you?"_

_The boy blushed but nodded his head._

_"Thank you for asking me." Kagome bowed and held as she continued, "But right now I'm focusing on my studies. I'm very sorry but I can't accept." Then turned away to return to class._

"Oh…I do remember something."

Eri nodded. "You rejected all of them. And you're so cute, too!"

Kagome blushed. "No, I'm not. Besides, it's too much trouble to be in a relationship. Especially now when we're about to take entrance exams."

The bell rang. The rest of the class were going to their seats and late-comers were rushing in before the teacher walked in.

"All I'm trying to say is at least give this one a chance," Eri said, before walking back to her desk.

Kagome shook her head. _Except...he has a picture of me that could ruin everything I've worked so hard for! _Without realizing it, her thoughts drifted further and deeper towards the mysterious boy._ What could he possibly want from me? He looks kinda familiar. But I don't remember seeing him anywhere around the school so he can't be older than I am. Maybe he's a first-year…Or maybe he's in the maths and science section. I don't know many of those students. Who is he?_ Kagome felt a burning desire to know. Her train of thought was cut short as the teacher stepped into the room.

"Good morning, sensei!"

.

.

.

Kagome rushed through the hallways. _I'm gonna be late!_ Kagome barely escaped the grasps of Yuka and Ayumi when Eri accidentally mentioned Kagome's boy trouble. _T__hat's the last time I ever tell Eri anything!_

She slowed her pace as she reached the closed door of the abandoned music room. She breathed heavily, her heart raced in her chest, and her hands and legs shook. _He's just on the other side of the door. What do I say? What do I do? What will he do to me?_

Then she felt a breeze and turned to see a hallway window open. She walked toward it and rested her hands on the windowsill. Surrounded by the school building, in the center of the courtyard, was an ancient cherry blossom tree. The wind blew again, bringing the tree's fragrance to Kagome. Closing her eyes, Kagome took a deep breath and let the sweet air soothe her. _Okay, I'll remain calm. I can get through this._ Opening her eyes with renewed determination, Kagome went back to the door and placed a hand on the door handle. _Here I go_. She slid the door open.

"You're late." He was sitting on a chair facing the door with his armed crossed and a sulking pout.

Kagome blinked. _Is he really pouting? He's not wearing a uniform again…_ She closed the door and took a step further into the room. "I'm here now. What do you want?"

Then his eyes focused below her face. He stood up and approached her. Kagome's heart picked up its pace. "Wh-what is it?" For every step forward, Kagome took one step back.

"Hold still." His hand reached towards her.

Her heart panickingly beated. "What for? What are you doing?" Then it's as if she was doused with icy water. _He's not going to…is he? Is that why he called me here?_

He smirked. "It'll be over soon." He took a final step forward.

Kagome was paralyzed. _He's too close!_ She saw her reflection in his violet eyes. Not being able to hold his gaze, Kagome squinted her eyes shut. They were toe-to-toe and Kagome could feel his body-heat on her clothes. His presence wrapped possessively around her, making the air unbearably hard to breathe. _I can't scream for help. This wing is always empty._ "Hey, sto—"

Then she felt a soft brush on her shoulder.

"Look," his voice called gently, making Kagome open her eyes. He had taken a step back. In his cupped hands was a small butterfly fluttering its wings. "It was on your shoulder."

"Uh…" was Kagome's intelligent response. She blushed, embarrassed. _I'm so stupid to think he would do something like that... _She could have sworn that he smirked knowingly but he turned away too quickly to be sure. He walked to the other side of the room.

"My name is Takahashi Inuyasha." He opened the window. "You're Higurashi Kagome."

Kagome gasped. "How do you know my—"

"Don't be scared of me." Inuyasha raised his hands out the window. Opening his hands, the butterfly took flight.

Years down the road, when Kagome would look back at this day, she will remember how mesmerizingly gentle he looked and she would hope that she would be the only person to see this side of him.

Inuyasha turned to face her. "That picture was an excuse to talk to you. So don't worry about it." He eyes focused intensely on hers. "I wanted to say…I like you."

Her heart skipped a beat, or two...or five. She even placed a hand over it to makes sure it was still pumping. She felt another blush fiercely rush to her cheeks. "Wha…?"

Again, Inuyasha moved towards her, stopping only inches away. He wanted to touch her so badly...to brush his hand against her cheek...to feel a strand of her hair...just touch to know she was really in front of him and not a dream... But not wanting to scare her way, he shoved his hands in his pockets and said, "I'm not expecting a reply right away."

Kagome was still trying to wrap her mind around the idea that Inuyasha had just confessed to her. This was the last thing she was expecting from him. Throughout the day, she had been dreading what he would demand from her: money, to do his homework, to do his after-school cleaning chores...and the worst case scenario...to satisfy his _physical_ needs.

She tried to control the voices running around in her mind. One demanded to yell at him until his ears permanently rang. _J__ust who does he think he is! Does he expect me to jump into his arms after what he did to me!_ And the other voice told her to consider his offer. _I hear what others say about me…a third-year girl who's never had a boyfriend, too straight-laced and prude that I scared all the boys away…for once I would like to know what it feels like to have someone by my side…who wants me just because he cares about me…_

"You'll be here tomorrow _on time_, right?"

"…eh?…" _Did I just squeak?_

Inuyasha's dark eyebrows dropped down impatiently, darkening his mood. He growled, "You _are_ coming, right?" It really wasn't a question or a suggestion. That was a command.

His gruff voice snapped her voices back into place, clearing her mind. _Whoa…what just happened?_ For the first time, Kagome made a choice without dissecting all the possible answers and followed her instincts. "I'll be here."

Inuyasha's expression softened. "Then I'll see you tomorrow." He opened the door for her.

"See you…" Kagome bolted from the room.

Kagome didn't notice that Inuyasha stood there until he couldn't see her. Or his body sagging against the doorframe. Or the bright grin that burst on his face. Or hear his relieved laugh. "I…did it…I actually did it."

As he went in the opposite direction, Inuyasha punched the air. "I did it!"

* * *

Reviews always welcomed!

Thanks for reading and until next time... :)

_~ shine my star_


	3. Questions Existing

I'm back with another chapter! Sorry it took a bit of time...

I want to thank for the reviews. Thanks for the encouragement, it really sparks creativity and the urge to write. And thanks to the silent readers, it's comforting to know that people are reading my story. :)

So I don't want to ramble...go on and read!

* * *

Kagome had trouble sleeping that night. The next day in school, she couldn't concentrate in her classes. Her emotions and thoughts were pulling her every which way. She kept questioning Inuyasha's motives: did Inuyasha actually mean what he said...or was this just another stunt to aggravate her? Then again... _No one_ had ever looked at her the way Inuyasha did, _no one_ ever made her feel the way he made her feel. When Inuyasha looked at her as if she was the only one in his world. He made her feel a burst of excitement in her heart that spread to the ends of her fingers and toes. She felt..._wanted_. Inuyasha had looked so sincere but it was hard to suppress her skepticism.

Lost in her thoughts, Kagome didn't realize the math teacher was giving back their latest test.

"Did everyone receive their tests back?"

Snapped out of her reverie, Kagome heard the flutter of paper. She blinked twice to clear the mental fog and looked down at her desk. Looking up back at her was a blaring red mark on her test paper. She closed her eyes and prayed that when she opened them again the mark would have disappeared. One...two...three...she opened her eyes...her prayer went unanswered.

"For those of you who failed, I want you to get above 60% for the next test in three days. Otherwise, this will put you in jeopardy of not graduating. Class dismissed."

The teacher left the room and class erupted into a buzzing chatter.

"I passed!" some cheered

"I didn't…" others moaned.

Kagome was frozen in her seat, clutching her test with shaky hands. _I didn't pass either..._

Eri and Ayumi came over to her desk. "Kagome, look! Ayumi got a 91…she's amazing! I barely passed. How did you do?"

Ayumi noticed Kagome's ashen face. "What's the matter, Kagome?"

Eri stepped around to peer over Kagome's shoulder. "Ouch…28%…"

Then Kagome exploded. "A 60 in _three_ days! _I was never good in math! What am I going to do?_ Ayumi, Eri, please help me!"

The girls exchanged distressed looks. Ayumi spoke first. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I start cram school today. I can't."

Kagome turned to Eri but wilted at her similar expression. "My parents need help with the flower shop. I'm helping them all this week. I'm really sorry, Kagome."

Kagome sighed. "No, it's okay. I shouldn't have put either of you in uncomfortable positions to try to help me."

Both girls looked concerned.

"Don't worry. I'll just ask the teacher for help. No problem."

.

.

.

Lunch time came around. Aside from not knowing how to face him after his confession, but now extremely worried about passing the math test in three days, Kagome didn't feel motivated to go see Inuyasha. But the reminder of Inuyasha's growling command rang in her ears and Kagome dragged herself to the other school wing. Inuyasha was already in the abandoned music room when Kagome arrived.

"Kagome, you're on time today." He looked relieved. Since yesterday, Inuyasha was restless to see her again. But in the meantime, his doubts and 'what ifs' were rolling through his mind and at moments getting the best of him. _What if she doesn't believe what I said...what if she does, but won't take me seriously...what if she hates me for what I did at first...what if she told someone about the picture..._He wouldn't blame her, after all he didn't catch her attention in the most flattering way. _What if I can't get her to like me _ever_..._However, at the moment his biggest fear..._what if she doesn't come?_ But she did come. He was elated.

Memories from the day before came back full force and a blush graced Kagome's cheeks. "I said I would, didn't I?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I just thought...never mind..."

Suddenly, everything became uncomfortable. They found anything and everything else to look at but each other. Kagome didn't move from the door and Inuyasha stayed by the windows on the far wall. Silence reigned but it might've was well been a fire alarm screaming in that room alone.

Inuyasha gnawed his teeth frustratedly. Things weren't going as he planned. They were supposed to be comfortable around each other. They were supposed to be talking as if they've known each other for years. They were supposed to be closer to each other. Inuyasha hated the distance between them because he couldn't feel her warmth or touch her or look into her eyes...it meant he wasn't getting any closer to having her accept him. He had been practicing all last night and all day what to say to Kagome, but the moment he saw her all thoughts flew out of his head. Inuyasha growled under his breath. _How am I supposed to get her to like me when we can't even _look _at each other?_

Kagome decided to break the uneasy tension. She did want to know more about Inuyasha. She wanted know what he like about her so much so that he went to such lengths to talk to her. Kagome felt he wasn't a bad person, maybe just lacking a bit in communication skills, or at least when it came to girls. Before she lost her nerves, Kagome said, "So…since we both obviously don't know what to do, how about we play a game?"

Inuyasha perked up. "A game?" _Why didn't I think of that!_

"Yeah. I think this way we can get to know each other better without feeling so awkward."

Inuyasha took two chairs and placed them in the middle of the room facing each other. "Okay, let's play." He sat down. He was ready.

Kagome took a deep breath and took her seat, too. Their knees were inches from touching. She was fighting down another blush. She didn't know what is was about him, but anytime she got close to him her body got warmer, her heart paced quicker, and jittery butterflies filled her stomach. Then when their eyes connected, she felt bare because he wasn't looking at the walls she put up to hide behind. He was looking _at her_. Little did she know, he was feeling similar things. He liked being so close to her. He even caught a light scent of her sweet perfume. All he had to do was reach over...but he held back. _Not yet, she's not ready yet_.

Kagome cleared her throat, fighting the urge to scoot further away. "Okay, I was thinking we play Truth...we take turns asking each other questions. We have to answer truthfully, no matter what." Inuyasha eagerly nodded. It's the perfect opportunity to get to know the girl he dreamt about every night since he first saw her. "Are there any off-limit topics?"

Inuyasha shook his head, he wanted no secrets between them. Although, there was something he wasn't ready to tell her yet. But what are the chances she would ask a question about that? "How about you?"

"None that I can think of."

"Ok, you go first."

Kagome paused. _What do I ask first?_ She decided to take a chance. "Why do you like me?"

Inuyasha almost fell out of his chair. He didn't think that would be the first question she would ask. Composing himself, deciding to be playful, he smirked. "I don't think you're ready to hear that yet. So I won't count that as your first question."

Kagome was unhappy, but relieved at the same time. "Fine. But I'll ask again later." He nodded. "Did you delete the picture?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I told you not to worry about it."

"That doesn't answer my question, Takahashi."

He scowled. "Yes, I did. And don't call me that."

Kagome lifted an eyebrow. "It's your name."

"Yeah, I know that." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Just call me Inuyasha."

Now, Kagome's curiosity was piqued. "Why does it bother you so much?"

"Oi. It's my turn to ask the question." He had a nagging feeling she won't let it go. "Do you have any pets?"

"Yep. I have a chubby calico cat. His name is Buyo." Inuyasha snorted.

"What kinda of name is that for a cat? Dogs are better. More loyal. They're the best protectors."

Shrugging, Kagome said, "We wanted something that wouldn't be too loud but something to play with, but yeah I prefer dogs. Anyway, my turn. Why does calling you by your last name bother you so much?"

"Do you really want to waste a question on that?"

Kagome didn't budge. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know. Besides, we didn't put a limit to how many questions we'll ask." She looked at him expectantly. And Inuyasha was right. _Great, she's the stubborn type. Now what do I tell her?_ He decided to tell the truth...at least as close to it as possible. But he couldn't look her in the eyes. "It just reminds me of something...that I'd rather not associate you with..." Inuyasha peeked over at her.

Kagome was silent. She studied him, thoughtfully. Inuyasha grew nervous and prayed he didn't just ruined any chances he had with her. It seemed she reached a conclusion when she nodded with finality. "Fair enough. But I'm still calling you Takahashi. Your turn."

Inuyasha exhaled a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. "What's it going to take to get you to call me Inuyasha?"

"Do you really want to waste a question on that?" Kagome teased. Inuyasha chuckled, two can play this game too, "I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know."

Her expression became extremely serious. "I have to trust you," Kagome said, clearly.

And Inuyasha took it to heart. If nothing else came out of his pursuit for Kagome, he wanted her trust. Inuyasha leaned forward and made sure he caught her gaze. He took a risk and bared his soul.

"I'll do anything I can to earn it. And when I do, I'll treasure it for the rest of my life."

It was then her heart took a leap into his hands, though Kagome was still blind to her true feelings and didn't see where it landed. Kagome gripped her chair seat and took a deep breath. In his ardent eyes, Kagome saw no lies and a resolute promise. _Somehow I know he'll never break his promise. _Kagome readily accepted his oath to her, but was afraid to admit how comforting it felt. _What is he doing to me? _All she did was mumble, "O-okay."

Content with her acceptance, Inuyasha smiled. "My turn. What's your biggest dream?"

"I want to teach. Little kids. I think most people don't realize how crucial their early education is. I don't mean cramming facts into their heads. But for them to discover on their own. I want to be there to see the next generation grow and feel proud that I did something for their benefit. And..."

Inuyasha was lost in the sound of her voice. If he hadn't loved her before, Inuyasha fell for her now, deeply and irrevocably. The way her face brightened and her eyes sparkled as she spoke about her dream made him breathless. _Beautiful..._ He was so enraptured he didn't realize that she was trying to getting his attention.

"Takahashi! Are you listening?"

The moment burst like a bubble. "Huh? Oh, yeah! It's just...that's the first time I've seen you look so excited about something. I like it."

His radiant smile trapped a breath in Kagome's throat and warmed every nerve in her body. She couldn't help but reciprocated the smile.

"Finally," he murmured.

"Huh? Finally what?"

"You smiled for me." His eyes glowed tenderly.

The blush Kagome had been holding at bay erupted fiercely on her face and she was pretty sure that it spread to the rest of her body. She averted her eyes and cleared her throat and muttered, "It's not a big deal."

Inuyasha shook his head. "It is for me. It means you feel comfortable enough with me to share something important to you. Thank you."

Kagome didn't know how much more her heart could take, constantly beating at a rapid pace. "I-I guess so...um...who's turn is it?" Kagome fought her uncooperative heart to calm down.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yours."

"Hm...do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah...I have an older half-brother, a total ice prick if you ask me, and annoying adopted little brother. He actually comes to this school, too."

Kagome giggled. "I take it the three of you are inseperable." Inuyasha grunted. "I can relate. My younger brother can be a pain, too. But I can't imagine my life without him."

Inuyasha enjoyed the chiming of her laughter. _Another first..._ But kept it to himself, knowing Kagome would feel uncomfortable if he mentioned it. "Keh, siblings are overrated. They're there just for entertainment."

Kagome shook her head. "Whatever you say. Ask your next question."

"What subjects do you like and dislike?"

"Hey, that's two questions in one!"

"It's not against the 'rules.'" He smirked. "It just a simple question." Inuyasha purposely phrased the question that way to get a reaction from Kagome. He liked their playful bickering...it meant Kagome was relaxing and enjoying the time with him. As an added bonus, he saw another side to Kagome. The more Inuyasha saw, the more he wanted to know what else Kagome was hiding.

"Fine. I don't mind most of the subjects. I'm pretty good at English and History. But I'm awful at math." In the time talking with Inuyasha, Kagome had completely forgotten about her failing grade, the upcoming exam, and the possible danger of not graduating. Her worries abruptly returned and nagged at her fooling around, chatting away with a stranger, rather than studying during any given free moment.

Inuyasha was unsettled by Kagome's sudden change in disposition. _What happened?_ "Kagome, what's wrong?"

Kagome sighed. _There's no point in telling him...why would he care?_ "Nothing. I should get going." Kagome stood up.

Inuyasha panicked. Without realizing, he grabbed her wrist. "Wait, why are you leaving? What happened? Was it something I said?"

Kagome was a bit taken aback. _Why is he so worried?_ "No, it's not you."

He loosened his grip on her, but didn't let go. "Then what is it? Talk to me."

No normal girl could refuse full-blown puppy eyes and Inuyasha used it to the fullest. Kagome was no exception.

Kagome sighed again. "Okay, okay." She sat down and didn't notice Inuyasha slipped his hold from her wrist to her hand. "Like I said, I'm horrible at math. Today, we got back our tests...and I failed. In three days, there is another exam and the teacher expects all those who failed to pass with a 60. And if I don't, I might not graduate." Kagome was close to tears. "I don't know if I can pass. How can I take university entrance exams if I don't graduate!" Droplets escaped her stormy eyes and stained her cheeks.

Inuyasha interlaced their fingers and with his free hand brushed away her tears. Usually, Inuyasha was like a chicken without a head when he saw a girl in tears. For some reason, with Kagome, his desire to help and protect her overpowered his panic-attack tendency. "Don't worry, Kagome. I'll help you."

Kagome gasped, feeling his touch on her cheeks and his soothing voice. "Huh?"

"I'll help you," he repeated. "I'll tutor you."

Kagome shook her head. "No, I can't ask you to do that. It's my problem, I'll handle it."

"Well I'm not asking you for your permission." He flashed her a rakish grin. "I'm helping you whether you like it or not. I'll have you know I was the best in my math class."

Kagome, in any other instance would have been indignant at his cocky attitude, but she was feeling grateful, she smiled meekly. "Thank you."

Inuyasha gently rapped a knuckle on her forehead. "Silly girl." Then smoothed away her bangs from her eyes.

It was then Kagome finally realized Inuyasha was holding her hand with one hand and caressing her face with another. She liked it...maybe a bit too much. _What am I doing?_ She stood so quickly that she abruptly dislodged Inuyasha's hands from her and the sudden movement pushed the seat back, scraping on the floor.

Inuyasha flinched at the sharp screech and in anticipation of Kagome's yells. But they never came. Instead, Kagome was fervently glaring at her shoes with her hands behind her back. Then, it clicked in Inuyasha's mind that he might have overstepped her boundaries.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I―"

"_No!_" she interrupted. Inuyasha froze. "No, it's fine. U-um...I...we should head back to class...the bell is going to ring soon." Kagome spun on her heels and rushed to the door.

Determine not to let her leave on bad terms, Inuyasha stopped her again. "Kagome, wait, please."

Kagome had already opened the door and had a foot over the threshold when she paused and turned around. Her eyes danced fleetingly around the room before reluctantly finding his. Inuyasha saw a touch of trepidation in her eyes. He stepped closer to her, but kept a respectful distance.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't my intention to scare you. You have nothing to suspect from me, Kagome. I just want to know you better, be around you."

Just when Kagome thought she was finally beginning to organize her emotions, Inuyasha sent them flying into an indecipherable mess. So instead she unleashed it.

"You have to understand me, Takahashi. You took a really private picture of me and then blackmailed me with it. Do you realize how humiliating that is? I could only assume the worst of you. Then you tell me you like me. All in just 24 hours! What am I supposed to think? What am I supposed to do? I've lost sleep over this! You can't just invade a girl's privacy one day, tell her you like her the next and then expect things to be perfect! What gives you the right to play with someone's feelings? I don't know whether to trust you or to think that you're just messing with me again, let alone try to like you that way. But you keep saying things and do things that...I barely know you for two days but I really don't think you're a bad person...I'm so confused and I have enough to worry about without adding boy trouble and high school drama."

Boy, did she feel better.

Inuyasha felt ashamed. With each word, it was like taking a strike from a whip to his back. "You're right, you're right. I'm an asshole." He lowered his eyes and then formally bowed. "I, Takahashi Inuyasha, humbly ask unworthy forgiveness of one Higurashi Kagome."

Kagome could only stare at him, her mouth opening and closing, until she collected herself. "Inu—Takahashi...what are you doing?"

_Stubborn, girl! _Still maintaining his bow, he grumbled, "Oi! This is an once-in-a-lifetime phenomenon. I don't just go apologizing to people because I feel like it. My older brother would skin me alive if he ever caught wind of what I did, this is the least he would have me doing...and this is the very least I owe you. So take it or leave it, girl! And hurry it up, my back is cramping!"

Kagome didn't know whether to laugh or feel insulted (again) at his form of apologizing. Deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt, she replied, "I accept your apology, Takahashi Inuyasha."

He straightened and made a show of thumping a fist on his lower back. "Phew! Finally!" Then in all seriousness, he said to her, "I promise to be more considerate of how you feel. But at least believe me when I say that I really do like you, Kagome. This isn't a game to me."

_There go my butterflies again!_ Kagome smiled shyly. "I-I understand. At least for now...friends?"

Inuyasha nodded eagerly. He'll take what he could get. "Friends. Now about your math exam. After school, meet me in the library. You'll know the material so well you could take the exam in your sleep."

"Thanks so much, Takahashi! I'll see you then._" _Parting with a stunning smile, she turned to go back to class.

Inuyasha exhaled a huge sigh, dazzled by her smile. "This is harder than I thought. But at least she's considering me and we're friends now. I've waited for three years, a little more time won't hurt." He went in the opposite direction, whistling a happy tune as he went along.

.

.

.

When Kagome entered her class and walked to her desk with a bounce in her step, Ayumi, Eri and Yuka quickly huddled together.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing? She's smiling...too bright. But she's been depressed all morning..."

"Is she...is she _humming_? No, wait..._is that a blush?_ I think we should tell Sango..."

"I wonder what happened..."

* * *

I didn't realize that this chapter was a bit longer...so an unexpected bonus for all!

FYI, it took me longer to write this chapter because I just couldn't find way to break the ice between Inuyasha and Kagome, I kept getting stuck. So how did I do?

Thanks again for reading!

_~ shine my star_


End file.
